


I Love You. Wait for Me

by komikawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Dumbasses, How Do I Tag, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, M/M, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), hang ending, mechanic!Dean, painter!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikawa/pseuds/komikawa
Summary: Dean is drinking his sorrow away in the Roadhouse. Apparently, Cas and Dean are fighting. again. *dumbasses*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Love You. Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! forgive me for any mistakes. I haven't edited or proofread this. It just comes to my mind tonight

Dean is at the Roadhouse, drinking his ass off. They are having a fight again, Cas and Dean. Over what, Dean has already forgotten. Probably something minor, but they have been in each other throats these past few days. Dean loves Cas. Gosh, does he loves Cas, but sometimes it is just hard for him to keep his temper in check when things get heated. The last thing he remembers is how Cas is complaining that Dean is working late. How he always opting for staying until late hours at work or ‘covering’ someone else’ shifts over spending time with Cas.

_“Dean. Please, just stay at home. With me. You don’t have to go to work. You’re the boss.”_

_“And what Cas? What should I do if didn’t go to work? Just relaxing, playing maid for you? You know that ain’t me. You know I’ve worked hard for success. I don’t want that to slip away. But then again, what do you know. You come for money. You don’t know anything about hard work.” Dean scoffed. The moment the words are out his mouth, he knows he hurts Cas. He knows that Cas actually has to work against his family will and stay true to himself. He knows that Cas pays all his college tuition by selling his arts. All on his own. But, right now, Dean just wants to hurt Cas. He doesn’t know why, he doesn’t remember why._

_The hurt on Cas’ face is something Dean never wants to see again. He wants to apologize and run to Cas and engulf him in his hugs, cover him with kisses and love. But he doesn’t. Why? He doesn’t know._

_Cas stills his face. He knows Dean doesn’t mean any of it. He knows it is just Dean’s defense mechanism. No matter how hurt the words are to him, he understands. He tries not to let the words affect him and calmly says to Dean, “Dean. That’s not what I mean. I just want to say that you don’t have to always be there. Garth can handle it; Ash can handle it. Hell, even Benny can handle it. You know I’m right.” Cas sighs. “Let’s just sleep it off, okay? We can talk about it tomorrow when we are calm.”_

_“Calm? I’m calm now. Why don’t we finish the talk now? Just go over with this.”_

_“Dean. No. I’m tired, and based on your temper, I bet you are too. Let’s just go to bed, okay?”_

_“You know what Cas, you ain’t my babysitter, you ain’t my parents, and you ain’t my brother. You sure as hell ain’t my fucking family based on how you are always against me.” Dean spits the words to Cas. He grabs his keys, and gets out of the apartment. “I’m going out. Don’t wait for me.”_

Ahh yes, so he remembers. The buzzing of the phone inside his pocket gets him out of his reverie. 

**5 miss calls from Cas.**

**14 messages from Cas.**

*****incoming call from Cas*** **

****

Why the fucking hell is Cas calling him? He tells him not to wait. Dean lets the call goes to voice mail and gulps the rest of the whiskey. He keeps downing his pain away with whiskey and beers until the bartender cuts him off and sends him home. 

When he arrives at home—how the hell does he manages that he doesn’t know—the house is silent. He figures Cas is already in bed. He goes to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. As much as Dean is infuriated with Cas, he still loves his head still intact for their next conversation. He goes to the bathroom, washes the putrid smell away and gets ready for bed. When he reaches the bed, he notices the bed is empty. ‘where is Cas?’

Suddenly, he sobers up. “Cas? This is not funny dude. Where are you?” no answer. He checks his phone. The last phone call from Cas is two hours ago. He checks the messages.

 _From Cas:_  
_Dean?_

_Dean?? Where are you?_

_Dean I’m worried here._

_Please come home babe. I love you_

_I’m sorry Dean_

_Please come home._

_Okay let’s talk now okay?_

_Dean, please answer my call. Please dean I’m getting worried here_

_I’m sorry I didn’t mean to belittle your success or anything. I just want you. I want to spend more time with you. I miss you being at home, watching Dr. Sexy together. I want you to be happy. Last few weeks you haven’t spent time with me. I miss your laugh and smile. I miss you. Please come home_

_I’m so so sorry dean. If you are happier spending time in the garage, that’s okay too. I still love you. I’m so sorry if I’m acting like a spoiled child or anything. I just miss you a lot. But I’m okay if you find your happiness in the garage. Maybe I can go there visit you at lunch and dinner and we can eat together. I love you dean. Please don’t leave me hanging. Please answer my call. Please tell where you are?_

_Are you at the Roadhouse?_

_I’m going there okay. Stay where you are_

_Don’t go anywhere okay, dean. I don’t want you to be in an accident or anything._

_God please I hope you’re not in accident_

_I love you. Wait for me._

The messages are two and forty-five minutes ago. Dean feels acid in his stomach. Where is Cas then? If he is going to the Roadhouse, it should not take him more than 20 minutes to reach there. Suddenly, his phone is ringing. He doesn’t bother reading the name, he slides answers.

“Cas? Cas! Where are you dude? I’m at home now. Come back here.”

“Mr. Winchester?” a female voice calls him.

“you’re not Cas.”

“Are you Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah that’s me.” He answers cautiously.

“I’m from Memorial Hospital. There is just a man named Castiel Winchester admitted to the ER. Are you his husband?”

“What? Why is Cas in the hospital?” he feels the acid back in his stomach in full force.

“There is an accident happening in the intersection. Can you come to the hospital……” Dean does not register any of the words now. He feels dumbfounded. Cas is in the hospital. Cas. His husband. Dean grabs his keys and race to the hospital as fast as possible.

The policeman explains that Cas is going in the intersection when a truck slams into him. Apparently, the truck’s brake is broken so it cannot stop in time for the red light. 

The doctor says that Cas has a broken leg, couple of broken ribs, and brain damage. The doctor says there is no guarantee what happens next. The doctor says he can’t say when Cas will wake up from his coma. 

Dean just sits beside Cas’ bed and listen to all of them. He is not in the state of shock. He just feels numb. He sees Cas in the hospital bed. He seems so small now, with all the casts and bandages. What hurts Dean more is, Cas is still smiling. Even in pain, he still smiles for Dean. As if saying, “It’s okay Dean. It’s not your fault. I still love you.”

He knows Cas will wake up. And when he does, he will do his damnest to do whatever to make Cas happy. He will stay with Cas no matter what happens with him. He never wants to see the hurt look in Cas’ face ever again. He will cut his hours at his garage and start to spend time with him, spoiling him with food, kisses, affection and love. But for now, he is going to stay beside Cas, holding his hands, saying, “I love you too, Cas. And I will wait for you, love.”

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how was it?? what do you think? Will Cas wake up? i don't know ;)  
> Please gives kudos and comments if you like the fic. or maybe criticism. ANything is appreciated. Thank you guys!!


End file.
